


A Frozen Kiss

by PumpkinSoldier



Series: The Adventures of Prompto and Ignis | Promnis Week 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Metahuman Powers (The Flash TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: When reports of ice encasing the insomnia docks come in, Prompto races to them in hopes to save a hero gone bad.---Day Eight of Promnis WeekFree Day!





	A Frozen Kiss

He hums to himself as he puts his finishing touches on his latest work ; he sings a Tenebrae folk song, that would use the song to lure in children to steal their youth, so that she could remain young for eternity. 

He runs gloved fingers over the sculpture. “Worry not.” He says. “He will be here soon.”

\--- 

Prompto yawns. He stretches his arms up as he and Noct walk along the street to CC Jitters. 

“Remind me again why you wanted to walk thirty minutes to go get food when there's a perfectly good Kenny Crow's literally right outside the Labs?”

“Because.” Noctis insists. “They have a new drink, and  _ I  _ wanna try it.”

Prompto frowns. “But you don't even like coffee?”

“This is different though.” Noct says. “This drink, I have to try or I'm gonna die.”

Prompto takes out his phone, doing a quick Moogle search. “The  _ Lantern Latte _ ?! That's why you wanna be here?”

“Uh yeah.” Noct says, a weird grin on his face. “I have my own drink dude. That does wonders for my self-esteem.”

“Might I remind you that the  _ Green Lantern _ , has his own drink.” Prompto says. “Not Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

“Says the guy that threw a party after Flash Coffee became a thing?”

“It was barely a party.” Prompto snorts. He stops short when he notices the line trailing out of the door. “Get real  _ this  _ is the line?”

“Damn.” Noct frowns. “Guess it is.”

“Okay-nope. No no.” Prompto mutters. “Wait here.”

“Wait what're you do-”

Prompto speeds into the coffee shop, making a Lantern Latte for everyone in line. He slaps down a 100 Crowns onto the counter, paying for everyone before he leaves, and presses the drink into Noct’s hand, along with a Magican's Square ; A red velvet cake with salted caramel frosting ; named after Luna. 

“-ing.” Noct lifts up the drink. “Huh. Nevermind.” He takes a sip.

“So?” Prompto twiddles the straw of his own drink. An  _ Aquaman Ice. _

“Peppermint.” Noctis sticks his tongue out. “Geez Prom, how hot did you make it?”

“I just followed the recipe dude.”

Noctis pulls another face as he takes a sip, the drink lightly scalding his tongue ; Prompto laughs and takes a picture.

The comm in his ear crackles to life.

_ ‘You're needed back here.’ _

“Ugh, can't it wait? I just got coffee.”

‘ _ It's him.’  _ Luna says. “ _ Cold signatures coming from the abandoned warehouses in Downtown Insomnia.’ _

“I'm going.”

‘ _ At least wait for back up-’ _

“No way.” Prompto ducked into an alleyway, and handed Noct his drink. “I lost him once, I'm not doing that again.”

He takes a golden ring from his pocket, and presses down on the lightning bolt emblem engraved into it. His Flash uniform pops out, in a burst of superspeed, Prompto ditches his civilian clothes, changes and runs off before Noctis can even react.

\---

‘ _ Prompto be careful.’  _ Luna says over the comms. 

“Aren't I always.” Prompto murmurs. He puts his hand against the warehouse door, and phases inside. He barely makes it three feet in, before a blast of ice hits the floor by his feet.  

“Hello Flash.” The cool voice says. “Don’t you look fetching in your new outfit.”

“Hey Iggy.” He replies. “Bit of a chilly reception there huh? No warm welcome for me?”

“That isn't my name.”

“Yes it is.” Prompto says. “Your name is Ignis Scientia. You’re a bio-engineer at S.T.A.R Labs. You practically raised Noct all by yourself, you don’t take anyone’s shit and you’re not afraid to tell people that they’re wrong. You’re not a bad guy Ignis. So why are you pretending to be?”

“I'm not pretending.” Ignis’ voice echoes throughout the warehouse. 

“Iggy, babe-”

“Don't.” Ice crackles, it spreads down from the ceiling to cover the door. “Just don't.”

“Alright.” Prompto sighs. “You wanna come out and talk to me? I feel kinda stupid talking to the air.”

“So no different than usual?”

‘ _ Burn.’  _ Noct snorts.

“Hilarious.” Prompto pauses, in the centre of the warehouse, there's a large object hidden beneath a mass sheet of tarp.

“That's for you.” Ignis says. “It's a gift.”

“And it's not even my birthday.” Prompto looks up, squinting at the dimly lit walkways. “You sure this isn't a trap?”

Ignis chuckles. “Have I ever lied to you darling?”

“Yeah.” Prompto says. He speeds up to the tarp. “You told me you liked 21 Jump Street. Then you told Gladio you thought it was dumb.”  

“Ah yes.” Ignis says. “It was.”

Prompto snorts. “So you gonna come down here and see what I think of your gift or what?”

‘ _ Prompto…’ _ Luna warns.

Ice crackles : a set of stairs form from one of the broken walkways.

“Always like to make an entrance huh?”

“Obviously.” Ignis says, tugging at his dark blue gloves. He gestures to the tarp. “Get on with it.”

“Pushy.” Prompto takes hold of the tarp and pulls. It falls away to reveal a sculpture; A man caught mid scream, frozen solid. A lightning bolt pattern sticks up from the man's feet, almost making a barrier. “Oh my god. Is that-”

“Titus Drautos.” Ignis says sounding smug.

Prompto feels a chill run down his back as Ignis steps closer to him. He reaches over stroking Drautos’ cheek. “Beautiful isn't it?”

“No.” Prompto steps away ; backing up from Ignis. “Iggy what have you done?”

“I caught him for you.” Ignis frowns. “I did what you couldn't-what you wouldn't do.”

“You killed him Iggy!” Prompto says. “Drautos was awful but he didn't deserve-”

“Oh he's not dead.” Ignis says. “Is that what you were worried about?”

“Y-you mean he's alive?”

‘ _ Prompto get out of there. Get out right now!’  _ Luna hisses.

“He did this to me!” Ignis yells, frost forming from his fingers. “He's the reason I'm like this!”

“That doesn't give you the right to do that!” Prompto shouts back. “There are better ways to go about this!”

“He made me into this monster.”

The words are out of Prompto’s mouth before he can even think it through. “Looks like you're doing a pretty good job of that yourself.”

Hurt flashes in Ignis’ eyes. “Ah.” He draws his hands back, and then flings them forwards, sending bursts of ice at the blond.

Prompto goes flying back. “Shit-wait-Iggy I-” He stumbles to his feet, speeding backwards as another blast aims for him.

 

“You've made your feelings abundantly clear  _ Flash _ .” Ignis sneers. “Now get out of my way.” 

“Not until you free Drautos!”

“No.”

“Then neither of us are leaving here.”

“Correction.” Ignis snarls. “I  _ will  _ be leaving here. It might take you a little longer!”

As Prompto runs forwards, Ignis covers the floor with a thin sheet of ice ; the speedster loses his balance, and crashes into a stack of empty crates.

‘ _ Shit!’  _ Noct swears. ‘ _ Hang on Prom, I'm on my way!’ _

“I don't wanna fight you!” Prompto says as he pushes himself up. “Please don't! You don't have to be the bad guy here!”

“Don't I?” Ignis says, an icicle forms in his hand, growing to a sharp point until it's the length of his forearm. “Or are you forgetting what they called me?”

“That wasn't your fault.” Prompto says, slowly approaching with his hands up. “You weren't in control.”

“Killer Frost.” Ignis says. “They gave me that name. Why do anything then play up to the expectations.”

“I know you Ignis.” Prompto says. “You would never kill anyone. Not intentionally. So, let Drautos go, and we can talk this out. Together?” He says, he stands right in front of him, staring up into Ignis’ icy white eyes.

Ignis blinks.

Once. 

Twice. 

 

His eyes flash back to their cool green.

“Prompto?” He asks. He looks scared. “I don't remember-what-what's going on?”

Prompto grins. “I knew you were still in there.” He takes hold of Ignis’ arm. “Now, come back to the Labs with me, and we can figure this all o-”

Ignis stabs him with the icicle dagger. “I can't believe you fell for that.” His eyes flash back to white. He shoves Prompto back, the dagger still in his side.

“Ig-Iggy-” Prompto gasps. “Why-”

“I told you to get out of my way.” Ignis covers Prompto's legs in a thick block of ice. “That should take a while to get out of. Even for you.” He kneels down, and cups Prompto's face. “I'm sorry.” He leans down, pressing his lips to Prompto's.

Prompto feels his insides freeze almost immediately. He can't do anything, but silently panic.

Ignis pulls away from him. “Until we meet again Flash.”

“Ig-Iggy-w-wait.” Prompto stutters. “D-don't go.”

“I'm sorry.” He whispers.

He's gone before Luna and Noct show up.

“Well help him next time.” Luna says as she kneels down beside him. “ _ Htmraw. _ ” Heat emits from her hands, warming up the speedster.

“I'm not-not giving up on him.” Prompto says.

“Yeah buddy.” Noct says, holding onto the ice dagger. “We know.” He rips it out.

And Prompto screams.

  
  



End file.
